2017 Petit Le Mans
The 2017 Petit Le Mans will take place at Road Atlanta from October 4-7, 2017. It serves as the WeatherTech SportsCar Championship finale. This marks the return of Team Penske in the sportscar racing, with their last appearance in 2008; Volcarona didn't exist. The race also marked the return of Hélio Castroneves in American sportscar racing. Pee Saderd will return to his first sportscar appearance since the 2017 12 Hours of Sebring, having missed most of the season due to his Celebrity Family Feud. Saderd's return to Road Atlanta for the first time since 2013 was playing for Russia; and was also the first year since 2004 that Pee Saderd didn't even record a song or a new album, as he was mainly touring around European countries. The tournament runs from October 1 through 6. The tournament saw Pee Saderd avenge his Kelly Clarkson vs. Amy Schumer and Bindi Irwin vs. Chrissy Metz loss to Carlos Muñoz by defeating him in the first round. Due to the Las Vegas shootings Sunday, all first and second round matches that had to be competed on Tuesday is now on Monday. Therefore the quarterfinals was originally Wednesday morning but now Tuesday. Entry list } TBA |ORECA FLM09-Chevrolet |- |GT Daytona |28 - Alegra Motorsports |Michael Christensen Michael de Quesada Daniel Morad |Porsche 911 GT3 R |- |GT Daytona |29 - Montaplast by Land-Motorsport |Connor De Phillippi Christopher Mies TBA |Audi R8 LMS GT3 |- |Prototype |31 - Action Express Racing |Dane Cameron Mike Conway Eric Curran |Cadillac DPi-V.R. |- |GT Daytona |33 - Riley Motorsports |Jeroen Bleekemolen Mario Farnbacher Ben Keating |Mercedes-AMG GT3 |- |Prototype Challenge |38 - Performance Tech Motorsports |James French Kyle Masson Pato O'Ward |ORECA FLM09-Chevrolet |- |GT Daytona |48 - Paul Miller Racing |Trent Hindman Bryan Sellers Madison Snow |Lamborghini Huracan GT3 |- |GT Daytona |50 - WeatherTech Racing |Gunnar Jeannette Patrick Long Cooper MacNeil |Porsche 911 GT3 R |- |Prototype |52 - PR1/Mathiasen Motorsports |Julien Canal José Gutierrez Olivier Pla |Ligier JS P217-Gibson |- |GT Daytona |54 - CORE Autosport |Jon Bennett Colin Braun Nic Jonsson |Porsche 911 GT3 R |- |GT Daytona |57 - Stevenson Motorsports |Lawson Aschenbach Matt Bell Andrew Davis |Audi R8 LMS GT3 |- |GT Le Mans |62 - Risi Competizione |Giancarlo Fisichella Alessandro Pier Guidi Toni Vilander |Ferrari 488 GTE |- |GT Daytona |63 - Scuderia Corsa |Alessandro Balzan Matteo Cressoni Christina Nielsen |Ferrari 488 GT3 |- |GT Le Mans |66 - Ford Chip Ganassi Racing |Sébastien Bourdais Joey Hand Dirk Müller Scolipede |Ford GT |- |GT Le Mans |67 - Ford Chip Ganassi Racing |Ryan Briscoe Scott Dixon Volcarona Richard Westbrook |Ford GT |- |GT Daytona |73 - Park Place Motorsports |Jörg Bergmeister Patrick Lindsey Matt McMurry |Porsche 911 GT3 R |- |GT Daytona |75 - SunEnergy1 Racing |Kenny Habul Tristan Vautier Dion von Moltke |Mercedes-AMG GT3 |- |Prototype |85 - JDC/Miller MotorSports |Misha Goikhberg Chris Miller Stephen Simpson |ORECA 07-Gibson |- |GT Daytona |86 - Michael Shank Racing with Curb-Agajanian |Tom Dyer Oswaldo Negri Jr. Jeff Segal |Acura NSX GT3 |- |Prototype |90 - Visit Florida Racing |Jonathan Bomarito Marc Goossens Renger van der Zande |Ligier JS P217-Gibson |- |GT Daytona |93 - Michael Shank Racing with Curb-Agajanian |Andy Lally Katherine Legge Mark Wilkins |Acura NSX GT3 |- |GT Daytona |96 - Turner Motorsport |Jens Klingmann Jesse Krohn Justin Marks |BMW M6 GT3 |- |GT Le Mans |911 - Porsche GT Team |Patrick Pilet Nick Tandy Dirk Werner |Porsche 911 RSR |- |GT Le Mans |912 - Porsche GT Team |Earl Bamber Gianmaria Bruni Laurens Vanthoor |Porsche 911 RSR |} Eldstar internally selected Penske IndyCar drivers Josef Newgarden, Will Power and singer Pee Saderd as part of the Team Penske entry. Saderd is also the only Andretti Autosport player to play Team Penske sports cars while being a Honda in IndyCar. Eldstar internally selected Abomasnow as part of Ryan Hunter-Reay's entry. Abomasnow had been working on Beedrill's songs for the 2017 Swiss Open album. Eldstar internally selected Scolipede as part of Sébastien Bourdais' entry. Eldstar internally selected Volcarona as part of Scott Dixon's entry since seedings in the last two Celebrity Family Feud 2017 episodes, Dixon was 3rd, Volcarona 5th. Participants *Rankings are IndyCar standings after Sonoma, on September 18, 2017. ;Wildcard entrants The following players earned main draw wildcards: * Mark Dacascos * Rashad Jennings * Magearna * Hines Ward No qualifying, due to the race at Road Atlanta that will be 10 hours long. Draw Seeds Josef Newgarden Simon Pagenaud (Quarterfinals) Scott Dixon (Semifinals) Hélio Castroneves (Quarterfinals) Will Power (Quarterfinals) Apolo Anton Ohno (Quarterfinals) Ryan Hunter-Reay Pee Saderd Finals Josef Newgarden |RD1-score1-1= |RD1-score1-2= |RD1-score1-3= |RD1-seed2=7 |RD1-team2= Ryan Hunter-Reay |RD1-score2-1= |RD1-score2-2= |RD1-score2-3= |RD1-seed3=3 |RD1-team3= Scott Dixon |RD1-score3-1=+0.01 |RD1-score3-2= |RD1-score3-3= |RD1-seed4=8 |RD1-team4= 'Pee Saderd |RD1-score4-1='W |RD1-score4-2= |RD1-score4-3= |RD2-seed1= |RD2-team1= |RD2-score1-1= |RD2-score1-2= |RD2-score1-3= |RD2-seed2=8 |RD2-team2= Pee Saderd |RD2-score2-1= |RD2-score2-2= |RD2-score2-3= }} Top Half 'J Newgarden | RD1-score01-1='7 | RD1-score01-2='6 | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= S Pigot | RD1-score02-1=5 | RD1-score02-2=1 | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= 'J Jakes | RD1-score03-1=2 | RD1-score03-2='6 | RD1-score03-3=5 | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= MR Alvaro | RD1-score04-1='6 | RD1-score04-2=3 | RD1-score04-3=5r | RD1-seed05=WC | RD1-team05= Magearna | RD1-score05-1=5 | RD1-score05-2='6 | RD1-score05-3=64 | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= 'Heracross | RD1-score06-1='7 | RD1-score06-2=4 | RD1-score06-3='77 | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= C Nicholson | RD1-score07-1=5 | RD1-score07-2=0 | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=6 | RD1-team08= 'AA Ohno | RD1-score08-1='7 | RD1-score08-2='6 | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=4 | RD1-team09= 'H Castroneves | RD1-score09-1='7 | RD1-score09-2=4 | RD1-score09-3='77 | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= JR Hildebrand | RD1-score10-1=5 | RD1-score10-2='6 | RD1-score10-3=61 | RD1-seed11=WC | RD1-team11= 'H Ward | RD1-score11-1=4 | RD1-score11-2='6 | RD1-score11-3='7 | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= Avalugg | RD1-score12-1='6 | RD1-score12-2=4 | RD1-score12-3=5 | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= 'E Jones | RD1-score13-1='6 | RD1-score13-2=4 | RD1-score13-3='6 | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= Salamence | RD1-score14-1=4 | RD1-score14-2='6 | RD1-score14-3=2 | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= E Carpenter | RD1-score15-1=5 | RD1-score15-2=5 | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=7 | RD1-team16= 'R Hunter-Reay | RD1-score16-1='7 | RD1-score16-2='7 | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=1 | RD2-team01= 'J Newgarden | RD2-score01-1='6 | RD2-score01-2=4 | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= J Jakes | RD2-score02-1=4 | RD2-score02-2=4r | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= Heracross | RD2-score03-1=3 | RD2-score03-2='6 | RD2-score03-3=5 | RD2-seed04=6 | RD2-team04= 'AA Ohno | RD2-score04-1='6 | RD2-score04-2=2 | RD2-score04-3='7 | RD2-seed05=4 | RD2-team05= 'H Castroneves | RD2-score05-1=2 | RD2-score05-2='6 | RD2-score05-3='6 | RD2-seed06=WC | RD2-team06= H Ward | RD2-score06-1='6 | RD2-score06-2=4 | RD2-score06-3=1 | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= E Jones | RD2-score07-1=0 | RD2-score07-2=5 | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=7 | RD2-team08= 'R Hunter-Reay | RD2-score08-1='6 | RD2-score08-2='7 | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01=1 | RD3-team01= 'J Newgarden | RD3-score01-1='7 | RD3-score01-2=4 | RD3-score01-3='77 | RD3-seed02=6 | RD3-team02= AA Ohno | RD3-score02-1=5 | RD3-score02-2='6 | RD3-score02-3=62 | RD3-seed03=4 | RD3-team03= H Castroneves | RD3-score03-1=64 | RD3-score03-2=5 | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04=7 | RD3-team04= 'R Hunter-Reay | RD3-score04-1='77 | RD3-score04-2='7 | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01=1 | RD4-team01= 'J Newgarden | RD4-score01-1='W | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02=7 | RD4-team02= R Hunter-Reay | RD4-score02-1=+0.34 | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Bottom Half 'W Power | RD1-score01-1=2 | RD1-score01-2='6 | RD1-score01-3='6 | RD1-seed02=WC | RD1-team02= R Jennings | RD1-score02-1='6 | RD1-score02-2=4 | RD1-score02-3=4 | RD1-seed03=WC | RD1-team03= M Dacascos | RD1-score03-1=3 | RD1-score03-2=2 | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= 'U Kestenholz | RD1-score04-1='6 | RD1-score04-2='6 | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= Volcarona | RD1-score05-1=5 | RD1-score05-2='78 | RD1-score05-3=65 | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= 'J Hinchcliffe | RD1-score06-1='7 | RD1-score06-2=66 | RD1-score06-3='77 | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= Charizard | RD1-score07-1=2 | RD1-score07-2=1 | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=3 | RD1-team08= 'S Dixon | RD1-score08-1='6 | RD1-score08-2='6 | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=8 | RD1-team09= 'P Saderd | RD1-score09-1='6 | RD1-score09-2='6 | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= C Muñoz | RD1-score10-1=0 | RD1-score10-2=1 | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= Decidueye | RD1-score11-1='6 | RD1-score11-2=4 | RD1-score11-3=62 | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= 'K Sugimori | RD1-score12-1=1 | RD1-score12-2='6 | RD1-score12-3='77 | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= 'J Fatone | RD1-score13-1=2 | RD1-score13-2='7 | RD1-score13-3='6 | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= M Manieri | RD1-score14-1='6 | RD1-score14-2=5 | RD1-score14-3=2 | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= Mario | RD1-score15-1=4 | RD1-score15-2=4 | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=2 | RD1-team16= 'S Pagenaud | RD1-score16-1='6 | RD1-score16-2='6 | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=5 | RD2-team01= 'W Power | RD2-score01-1=1 | RD2-score01-2='7 | RD2-score01-3='7 | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= U Kestenholz | RD2-score02-1='6 | RD2-score02-2=5 | RD2-score02-3=5 | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= J Hinchcliffe | RD2-score03-1=4 | RD2-score03-2='6 | RD2-score03-3=65 | RD2-seed04=3 | RD2-team04= 'S Dixon | RD2-score04-1='6 | RD2-score04-2=3 | RD2-score04-3='77 | RD2-seed05=8 | RD2-team05= 'P Saderd | RD2-score05-1='6 | RD2-score05-2='7 | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= K Sugimori | RD2-score06-1=0 | RD2-score06-2=5 | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= J Fatone | RD2-score07-1=63 | RD2-score07-2=60 | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=2 | RD2-team08= 'S Pagenaud | RD2-score08-1='77 | RD2-score08-2='77 | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01=5 | RD3-team01= W Power | RD3-score01-1='6 | RD3-score01-2=61 | RD3-score01-3=3 | RD3-seed02=3 | RD3-team02= 'S Dixon | RD3-score02-1=3 | RD3-score02-2='77 | RD3-score02-3='6 | RD3-seed03=8 | RD3-team03= 'P Saderd | RD3-score03-1='6 | RD3-score03-2='6 | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04=2 | RD3-team04= S Pagenaud | RD3-score04-1=4 | RD3-score04-2=4 | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01=3 | RD4-team01= S Dixon | RD4-score01-1=+0.01 | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02=8 | RD4-team02= 'P Saderd | RD4-score02-1='''W | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Category:2017 in sports Category:2017 in the United States